The beginning
by Haruka Tenou Racer of the Wind
Summary: Michiru and Haruka met for the first time ever this is before the moon kingdom has been destroyed please R
1. Default Chapter

Michiru looked at her self in the mirror. She was young, around 18. The Moon Kingdom had not been attack yet. She was getting ready for the ball her mother, the queen, had arranged. Her mother had been throwing a lot of them lately, in hope that the young, beautiful princess would find her prince. Michiru was in deep thought, doubting her ability to get a young prince. There came a knock on michiru's door, making the thought disappear.  
  
"Hai...?" The young princess said in her soft gentle voice.  
  
As the door opened, she slowly turned to see a servant standing quietly at the door as the silence was broken by his words   
  
"Princess....it is time for the ball they are waiting on you" with that the servant turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Michiru sighed as she believed this would be just another ball to where she would watch all the young women dance with the ones they love. She slowly got up and walked out of her room. Michiru slowly pushed some of her sea green hair out of her face behind her ear. She then walked out of her room into the hall way, looking at the pictures of the past queens and kings. She wondered if she would live up to them; if she would find the prince she had been searching for for many and many of years she thought.  
  
"Can I live up to them..? Their lives where filled with adventures and bravery... They found their prince's and princess's in the most amazing ways, but I guess I'm not destined to find mine...."  
  
A small tear ran down her face as she wiped it away, entering the ball room .She took her seat beside her mother and looked over to her father; who sat on the far right side, then to her mother next to her .She watched everyone, wondering where her prince was. She closed her eyes to think. As she opened them she jumped in her seat to see what seemed to be a young man standing in front of her. She had never seen such a handsome, young prince. Was it a dream? The young prince was holding out his hand. She blinked it and was silent until the young prince said," May I have this dance princess?"   
  
The young prince had a soft, soothing voice with smooth, straight, blond hair and blue eyes. She slowly smiled and looked up at what she hoped to be her prince and placed her hand in the young prince's hand, standing and nodding. The young prince led her down to the dance floor and started to dance with her. She felt so safe and warm in his arms. She never wanted this night to end, it was what she had been hoping and praying for. It seemed like they had danced all night. But in reailty, it was only a few hours.All of a sudden the prince stopped and looked back. There was Uranus soldiers at the door and the prince bowed.  
  
"Princess, I must go, but I promise to be back if you.....don't find someone else first." The prince kissed her cheek and ran off disappearing in the crowd.  
  
Michiru watched the prince until he disappeared. She didn't know what to do or to think. She had just met this person and yet she felt she was in love... She looked away and pushed the feeling aside and slowly walked to her room. She waited until she could see the mysterious prince again.  
  
End of chap. 1  
  
Hey I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be out soon love you! ~Haruka Tenou racer of the wind~ 


	2. Michiru Chan's prince or is it?

Please read the bottom of the page!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few months had pasted, she was still waiting for the mysterious prince every afternoon. He still had not shown himself, and she was beginning to tell herself he wasn't coming back. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and smiled.   
  
"No....he will come back; I know it....,"she said sleepily and softly.  
  
It was now almost midnight, and she had to retire to bed. She slowly walked over to her bed and sat down, but before she could lie down, she found herself in deep thought.  
  
"I think I have finally found my prince......he is very handsome and sweet....I feel warm and safe in his arms...," she slowly laid down as she thought of this.  
  
As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt warm lips on her cheek. Then she slowly opened her eyes to see her prince; she sat up fast and smiled. She hugged her prince tightly; the prince hugged back.  
  
"You came back!" Michiru was ecstatic.  
  
Michiru's head rested against the prince's stomach because she was sitting on the bed and the prince was standing. She looked into the prince's eyes and broke the silence with her soft voice.  
  
"Tell me what is your name....prince? Where do you belong?" Michiru said. The prince looked away when he was asked this and sat beside her and placed a hand on hers.  
  
There was a pause for a few minutes; the prince looked back to see her and sighed. The prince wondered if he could tell her with out her being in any danger.  
  
"Haruka Tenou Prince of Uranus," Haruka spoke slowly then looked back deeply into her eyes, "and you are Michiru Kaioh...."   
  
Michiru blinked. How did he know her name? They had never met; as far as Michiru knew, the prince had never been here.  
  
  
  
".....If you are the Prince of Uranus, why did you run from the guards?" Haruka looked away again and griped her hand  
  
"I am not aloud to visit other planets; I have been banned from any form of contact. You see along time ago, before I was born," he paused,  
  
"When my mother was still pregnant with me, she asked the Senshi of Time what my future was. She told her that I would meet a princess and that I would fall in love. Mother did not approve of this....." he said.  
  
Haruka looked out of the window at the sky. He smiled a little because the stars reminded him of her eyes. Haruka turned and admired her eyes; he placed a hand on Michiru's cheek and looked away. After a few moments, he stood up and walked to the window. He placed his hand on it and looked into the dark night sky.  
  
"So she banned me from all planets with a princess. I was not aloud to leave the planet with out her permission so.....I ran away....to see the other planets. I didn't see any thing special about any of the princess's not even Princess Serenity," Haruka said, his voice getting softer and softer.  
  
After Michiru listened to him, she walked to him. She stood behind him not saying a word. She wanted to hear everything he had to say; she wanted to know everything she could about her mysterious prince.   
  
"...I came here and saw you....I felt something I had never felt before; I had a warm feeling in my heart. I decided to find out more about you. I would come here, and well, you could say I spied on you. I couldn't get away from my planet for the other balls until....well, when we met.....I had to see more of you its why....I told you I would return, and so I have...." After Haruka's voice died down, he looked at the moon. Michiru couldn't believe what she was hearing; she hugged Haruka from behind him.  
  
"But....you're a prince! You should be with a princess even if its not me!" Michiru said as she pressed her body against Haruka's back and held on to him as tightly as she could.   
  
"I want to be with you, but I can't.....you wouldn't understand," Haruka looked back into Michiru's eyes then closed his eye. He looked way sighing.  
  
"I do....understand....prince, I really do," Michiru said almost in tears. Why did she feel this way? Haruka was basically a stranger to her. She touched Haruka's cheek with her finger tips then slowly pulled her hand away.  
  
"This might be the last time I see you. Shall we go for a walk?" Haruka asked quietly.  
  
Michiru sighed and stood up with Haruka. She walked out of the palace with him to the lake. Then they stopped, and the tall prince smiled at her.  
  
"Princess....no one could compare to your beauty," Haruka said softly and quietly. A blush appeared on the small woman's face. It was bright red and made her look even more beautiful than before.   
  
Haruka was looking into his princess's eyes, and it was the perfect moment for a kiss. Haruka leaned in to give her one but stopped. He turned his attention to the lake. Michiru wanted to kiss the tall prince. She then looked down when Haruka turned to see the lake. Michiru took her hand and laid her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"We should get back home," Haruka said quietly. Michiru nodded and took a step back, releasing Haruka's arm. They walked back to the palace while the short haired prince looked at her. He thought back to that moment wondering why he had not kissed the young princess. He was in such deep thought that he didn't notice the tree branch in front of him. Michiru was looking down; she had been ever since he had not kissed her, so the young princess didn't see it either. The tall prince ran right into the branch and knocked himself unconscious.  
  
"HARUKA!" Michiru ran to him and got down on her knees beside him and shook him.  
  
"Wake up Haruka, please!" She then stood and ran into the palace to get help. She returned with a servant who then picked Haruka up and ran inside with him. She got the doctor to look him over and check his pulse among doing other tests. After a few moments that seemed like hours to the princess, the doctor smiled.  
  
"He should be fine after some rest," the doctor announced. Michiru sighed in relief and sat on the bed beside him. She then started to pet the handsome prince's soft blond hair. After a while of resting, Haruka woke up and slowly sat up.  
  
"What...happened?" Haruka held her head but Michiru made him lay back down.  
  
"You hit your head." Michiru said giggling now knowing that Haruka was fine. Haruka blushed feeling embarrassed he had gotten hurt and sat up slowly again looking down at the sheets.  
  
"May I take a bath?" Haruka said slowly. Michiru nodded with a smile as she watched him walk into the bathroom and heard the water run. The princess, who seemed always collected and together, who was always proper and seemed perfect, looked at the bathroom door and blushed a little, thinking about Haruka in the tub. She then shook the thought from her mind.  
  
"I shouldn't be thinking like this!...."Michiru said still blushing from the thoughts that had entered her mind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep the thoughts from coming back.  
  
Michiru walked out to get Haruka some new clothes. Haruka came out a while later and didn't see any one so he walked to the bed. Michiru had left and was looking threw her father's old clothes. Haruka walked out with nothing on but a towel he put his clothes on the bed and dried his hair he stood up letting the towel around his body drop so he could get dressed.  
  
"I wonder where the Princess went to." Haruka said to himself.  
  
Michiru walked in as the towel dropped. Her eyes widened with surprise. What she was looking at certainly wasn't what she expected!  
  
"A...a....woman?" Michiru couldn't believe that her tall handsome prince was a woman she froze and just stared at her for a few seconds Haruka blushed badly and got dressed fast. The small princess was backing away. She then dropped the clothes and ran out of the room.  
  
"Princess!" The prince sighed heavily.  
  
"How stupid of me...to think I could get away with this......how could she love a women?" Haruka went to the balcony there was a tree that was right beside it where he had watched Michiru from it for hours threw her windows she climbed down on it and disappeared into the dark.  
  
The end for this chapter. Now please let me explain.....I wrote he to describ Haruka to keep the people who really don't know any thing about sailormoon from knowing he was a women until the right moment. I relize that most people know Haruka is a women but still. Thank you for reading this see ya! 


	3. The end?

Michiru had run into the garden, where the roses where, by the fountain. Tears rolled down the young princess' smooth soft red cheeks. She didn't know what to think, her prince was a women! She thought to herself, "How could this be my prince is a woman could I really love a woman?" Michiru just couldn't believe what she was thinking. She was in love with a woman such a well respected princess, and yet she was in love with a female. She wiped her tears away and looked into the fountain's water.  
  
"Even.....if I do love her how could she love me after how I reacted?" Michiru said in tears she picked up a rock looking back into the clear peaceful water and threw it at her reflection the rock hit it and waves appeared and then slowly died when they reached their destination at the wall of the fountain.  
  
"Would she take me back? She was willing to risk everything for me! How could you Michiru!!!!! How could you act the way you did to her!" Michiru's beautiful saddened eyes teared up again. She had finally found the one she loved and yet she treated her so badly. Michiru wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand and looked to the moon.  
  
"I will go to her and win her back I have to I can't live without her!" Michiru said in a determined voice. She ran to the palace and into a small room when she shut the door it seemed she was walking on the sky itself the senshi of time appeared.  
  
"Halt! I am Sailor Pluto guardian of time and keeper of the gates! What beings you here and who are you!" Pluto said harshly.  
  
"I am Michiru Kaioh Princess of Neptune. I need to go to Uranus I must find the prince....I...love her..." Michiru said firmly but she seemed a little ashamed.  
  
"Princess, you must go to her now. If you don't it will be too late." Pluto said softly. Michiru nodded and ran fast to the gates and threw them she felt like she was flying it was warm and comforting there like when she was in Haruka's arms but she kept running she never stopped. Suddenly she felt a cold chill when she appeared on the planet Uranus it looked abandoned. She looked around wondering if there had been a war.  
  
"Where is Haruka she must be here some where." Michiru whispered to herself.  
  
She walked to the side of the old warn out palace and under a window that was on the second floor was guards Michiru thought it was an odd place to have them. She thought to herself "Why would there be guards there" Then she remembered what Haruka had told her.   
  
"She was not aloud to leave that must be Haruka's room they r guarding" she pondered. Michiru smiled as the last guard that was sitting at the window fell asleep there was three of them they were lazy and pitiful you could tell by how fat they were. Michiru saw a tree near the window and climbed it careful not to wake the guards. Her foot slipped and a piece of bark hit a guards head. The guard woke up fast and looked up Michiru had gotten on the other side of the tree the guard mumbled to himself about the damn birds.  
  
"Haruka!" The young beautiful princess said trying to get the prince's attention but it was no use. Haruka for the first time in her life was crying. She had lost her princess someone she loved. Haruka couldn't stand the thought of some greedy nasty man touching HER princess. Michiru slowly made her way to the balcony and stepped off the tree. Haruka hearing someone grabbed her swords and opened the window when she saw Michiru she dropped it.  
  
"M....M....Michiru...." Haruka said in a shaky voice that slowly died with every letter that escaped her lips.  
  
"Yes, my prince?" Michiru said smiling.  
  
"What are you doing here you could have been killed!" Haruka said with concern in her voice.  
  
"I had to see you." The shorter woman said softly.  
  
"Why would you want to see me I am a woman remember? Why call me your prince!" Haruka said with a heartless cold voice.  
  
"I....I....am sorry. Please forgive me." The young princess said as she dropped to her knees.  
  
Haruka now unsure of what to do nodded and before she knew it she had Michiru in her arms holding her comforting her. Michiru started to cry because she was so happy to be with Haruka again. Then suddenly the doors of Haruka's room flew open.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Thank you for reading my fan fic. I am deeply sorry that I posted the other one so late! Well see ya Haruka Racer of The Wind. 


	4. The Prince the Princess and who?

Haruka's mother stood in the doorway; she held the cold doorknob in her hand; she griped it seeing the two lovers. Her eyes where filled with rage. Michiru looked at the Queen of Uranus she had long blond that went to her waist her hair was completely straight not a single curve or curl in her hair. Her eyes where a cold, light gray color she had a strong voice that sent shivers down Michirus spine.  
  
"Haruka! What is the meaning of this! Who is this this whore?" The queen said disgusted.   
  
Haruka stood up and walked over to her mother and then pulled her hand back slapping her. The queen kept her head turn there was a red mark on her face the queen slowly turned her head to face haruka but she was looking down she slowly put her soft hand onto her cheek. Michiru ran to haruka's side and looked up at her prince.  
  
"Haruka, please you shouldn't do that!" The young princess said softly and quietly. Michiru held Haruka's hand and squeezed it gentle. Haruka never said a word and never looked away from her mother. Michiru was scared that she would be hurt but she was more concerned that Haruka would be. Haruka's mother grabbed Haruka by her hair and threw her to the ground.  
  
"How dare you hit your Queen, not only your queen, but your mother. You disgusting little lesbian you're a disgrace to the kingdom!" Haruka's Mother said harshly and coldly.  
  
Michiru looked down she knew Haruka's mother wasn't only talking to her prince but to her as well. Haruka started to walk away she gentle pulled Michiru with her. She walked past her mother her mother grabbed her arm. Haruka pulled away and started to walk to the door again but again her mother grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Haruka, it is your planet, and that bitch or me tell me who do you choose!" The long haired queen said.  
  
"I choose the person I love who I will always protect the person I'll never part with I choose Michiru," the tall prince said.  
  
"Oh....Haruka..." Michiru said as her eyes tear up she looked into Haruka's eyes and wrapped her arms slowly around the prince's muscular body and slowly kissed her lovers soft lips but then the queen pushed Michiru to the ground Haruka feel to her knees beside Michiru and held her.  
  
"Michiru! Are you ok!"? Haruka said with concern in her voice. Michiru nodded slowly as she started to cry because of how she had been treated.  
  
The long haired Queen walked out of the room but before she did she turned around and looked at them she spoke in a harsh tone.  
  
"Oh yes and Haruka you are now and forever banned until the end of my rule over this planet. You may not step foot on this planets ground."  
  
Haruka helped Michiru up and walked past her mother leaving the palace. She took a deep breath thinking back when everything was simple when she was a small child with no worries and no concerns. She smiled as she remember those times when her and her mother would play her father had been killed before she was born she sighed and shook the thought from her mind. She remembers everything changed at the age of 13 her mother was now cold hearted to her and didn't want any thing to do with her. She snapped out of it and was at the doors that lead out side away from the broken down palace. She put her hands on the doors and pushed them open memories came flooding back to her about how badly she was treated after 13 she looked to Michiru and smiled when her eyes looked into Michiru's she forgot all the bad memories and just thought about her and Michiru being together.   
  
" Haruka, you can live with me...." Michiru said, in her soft loving voice.  
  
Haruka nodded and smiled. Michiru was so happy to have Haruka by her side that's all she cared about now. Michiru kissed Haruka's cheek when the tall prince stopped the princess looked up at her wondering why she did the small princess kissed Haruka's cheek. Haruka called out the Senshi of Time's name.  
  
"PLUTO! PLUTO! I need a portal to the planet Neptune." Haruka said firmly, as soon as the words left her lips a portal appeared.   
  
Michiru took a deep breath she now knew she must tell her mother that she was...the thought vanished when Haruka said.  
  
"Come on we have to go." Haruka walked threw the portal and Michiru followed right behind her. After they arrived, Michiru excitedly dragged Haruka up to her room. Haruka laughed and ran behind her. Michiru walked backwards once they where in her room and fell on the bed Haruka pinned her down playfully but once she had Michiru pinned they stopped laughing and didn't say a word they gazed into each others eyes and Haruka bent down their hearts where racing Haruka's lips where not even an inch away when Michaud's mother walked in and cleared her thought.  
  
"Michiru...will your guest be staying with us very long?" Michiru's mother asked sweetly. Michiru smiled and nodded Haruka stood up and walked to the Queen of Neptune and kissed her hand and then bowed. Michiru's mother had shoulder wavy green hair like Michiru's and blue eyes her voice was soft and sweet. Michiru's father had died when she was just a child.   
  
"Yes she will she will be here for a very long time." Michiru nodded as she spoke.  
  
Her mother looked puzzled and confused she looked over Haruka and spoke in a confused tone, "Her?"  
  
To be continued  
  
I hope you liked it! Please R&R (( read and review)) I really want to hear your comments! 


	5. The last meeting?

Haruka smiled at Michiru and watched her mother ,who just stood in absolute shock she didn't know what to say or think. Her highly respected daughter a lezbian? Thoughts rushed threw the mother's mind but she then smiled and nodded. Michiru's eyes teared up as her mother accepted her for her ,she ran to her and hugged her being so young michiru and Haruka were at times quiet childish.   
  
"Thank you mother! This means so much to me." Michiru said with pure joy in her voice.  
  
Haruka looked at the queen and walked to her, she fell to one knee bowing to her elder, her queen now.Starting now she would be from Neptune. She would pretend that she never had a life appart from Michiru, she didn't want to ever sperate from her. She would never leave her side. Michiru soon let go of her mother and looked back at Haruka with a childish smile on her face. Haruka placed her hand on Michiru's soft cheek. Michiru took Haruka's hand and started to run pulling the young prince along with her. Michiru pulled her into the garden. Haruka looked around to see all kinds of beautiful flowers. She looked at michiru then back to the flowers but they couldn't compare to Michiru's beauty.  
  
"Why are we here Michiru?" Haruka spoke in a confused tone.  
  
" I want to show you soemthing" Michiru said quietly and looked around as if she was looking for something.  
  
"This is a garden what is there to find but an flowers and an exit?" the young prince was commenting on the size of the garden she woundered how all these flowers could live there seemed to be no water around here.  
  
"Ah! Here it is" The princess said.  
  
Haruka turned to Michiru to see her push between to white roses, come to think of it there where no white roses in the garden besides those she thought it was most strange. Haruka jumped back as she saw the flowers move back like it was some kind of door. Michiru disappeared into the entrance of this strange place. Haruka quickly followed her, inside was a ocean, it looked like it seemed to go on for miles and miles Haruka gazed at it it was so beautiful, she looked to Michiru. It seemed the young princess was speaking to it somehow but with her soul not her words. She looked to her prince and walked to her with a smile on her face. Haruka looked deepily into her eyes and wraped her arms around her as they were about to kiss a wave came from the glorious ocean and crashed into them haruka laughed as she held her princess close to her so she wouldnt fall. The wind blew hard and seemed to focus on them as they kissed.  
  
"I will never leave your side my princess" Haruka said after the kiss was broken but the feeling of each other lips on their own had not left.  
  
"nor will I my prince" Michiru said as she heard a guard rushed to them.  
  
"URANUS IS ATTACKING WE MUST GET YOU INSIDE" the guard said in a panic.  
  
Haruka let go of Michiru so the guard could take her inside ,she took a step, but serval gaurds surounded her and placed her under arrest.  
  
"I am sorry but we can not trust you!" The captain of the guards said firmly.  
  
TO BE CONTENUED 


	6. The trustworthy prince or the traitor

Michiru cried. She had ordered them to stop, but they wouldn't. They couldn't be punished because it was in the interest of the princess. She hit the guards and tried to pull their hands off of her, but it was of no use. The guards took her inisde. The leader of the guards had never trusted her, not even for a moment. He treated her roughly. He pushed her and she fell foward, her face hitting the cold hard ground. This is all happened out of Michirus sight. The guard grabed her up by her soft blond hair and pulled her along. Haruka wouldn't do any thing because it would be useless. It would only give them a reason to acuse her as a threat, so she played along. They threw her in a cell. One of the soldiers walked in and handcuffed one of her hands. He then put the chain between the bars and then back through around another bar back into the cell. He then handcuffed her other hand then he spit on her. Durring this time Michiru had run to her mother to speak with her.  
  
"Mother do something. They are arrestng Haruka!" The small princess said.  
  
"There is nothing I can do. As much as I like her, I know nothing about her." Her mother said quietly.  
  
"I know her. Don't you trust me?" Michiru said, as tears ran down her soft face.  
  
"I do, you just don't understand." The queen said calmly.  
  
"You are arresting the woman I love, and you say I don't understand! Fuck you!" She ran out pissed. She was always so gentle, but not when Haruka was in danger. She ran to the cell Haruka was in.   
  
By the time Michiru got there, Haruka was bleeding from her head and mouth. They had beaten her. She had sevral bruises on her body. Michiru reached through the bars and softly stroked her head. She wanted to say something, but nothing would come out. She couldn't believe what these creatures, that would dare call themselves Neptunians, had done to her. Haruka looked at her and smiled a little. She couldn't move because of the bar between the chains that lead to each of her wrists.  
  
"Michiru....I..." Haruka was weak, she couldn't say much. She caughed blood up onto the floor.  
  
"Shh...! Don't speak. I promise I'll get you out Haruka." Michiru said in a shaky voice.  
  
She ran into her room and grabed the mirrior she had gotten for her 18th birthday. She looked into it. She then to the window and looked to the sky. She held the mirror close to her. She didn't know what to do. Then she froze. It dawned on her, why didn't she remember it before. The note that came along with the mirror, it said " This mirror is for you to see beyond all sights." She looked into the mirrior and she prayed she wasn't wrong.   
  
"Mirror, let me see the battle." She said in a frantic voice.  
  
The mirror glowed. She saw the run down planet of Uranus. All she could see were dead bodies and blood. What was happing? They were just slaying each other. This wasn't a battle, it was a massacre. She layed the mirror down. She wanted to block the images out of her head, Seeing the young boys and men getting slaughtered like that! But, they were winning. She walked back to the cell with Haruka in it. She saw the guards hitting her with their spears and throwing water on her. They knew she was thirsty. Michiru stormed over to one guard and grabed his spear. She swung it like a bat and nailed him in the head.  
  
"Dont you dare get near her, you bastards. Or I will personally kill each and everyone of you." She said in a fearful voice.  
  
She bent down and kissed Harukas cheek. It was covered in blood and she could taste Harukas blood on her lips. She didn't know what to do, the women she loves in jail and her people at war getting killed. Her mother, for once in her life, did not trust her judgement! Her world was falling apart. She knew Haruka would never do any thing to hurt her or breake her trust.   
  
"It's ok Haruka, we are winning. Everything will be alright when they are defeated, I promise." The young princess spoke with false hope in her voice.  
  
Michiru spent her days by Harukas side at the cell. She hardly slept, but that's all the weak Haruka could do. They only gave her one meal a day. After a few weaks the war was over. Michiru hardly ever left her lovers side. The guards whispered something in Michirus ear. Her eyes widened in horror. She couldn't believe the news she had just recieved. She turned to Haruka knowing that she would be hurt, or would she? She didn't know. She was a bit confused at this time.  
  
"Haruka, they killed your mother." The small woman said, still in shock.  
  
Haruka didn't say a word. She just looked away. Everything in her past was gone, all but Michiru. Even though she hated her mother, her mother shouldn't have died by sword. Haruka watched as the guards let her go. She closed her eyes hearing the sound of the cuffs fall to the ground. When the guard droped them, Michiru ran into the cell and huged her. Haruka huged her back.   
  
"I am so sorry Haruka." Michiru said in tears.  
  
"I am too...." Haruka said in an emtionless voice.  
  
They walked back to Michirus room. Michiru helped Haruka undress. She was in need of a bath and she was very weak from the poor treatment. Michiru helped her into the tub, after the water had been run and started, to wash the blood off the young prince. The tall prince slept in the water. Michiru made sure her head didn't go under. Michiru smiled sadly. She wished that while she was doing this to Haruka she'd be happy, and Haruka would have been healthy and able to do something in return.   
  
"Michiru, I love you. No matter what, I'll never leave your side. I promise." The young prince mummbled.   
  
"Shh. I know, Haruka i know." The ocean goddess replied.  
  
After Michiru had washed her body, she put some shampoo in her hands. She then washed her hair and wrinced the soap out afterwards. She then dried Haruka off and got her dressed. She took care of Haruka. She let her have her own bed and feed her three times a day. She wouldn't let her even think about moving. After Haruka was better, she sat up. Michiru was a bit paraniod.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" The ocean ruler asked.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry Michiru." The wind racer replied to her.  
  
Michiru nodded and kissed Haruka. It was late, and she had a fire place in her room. She lite it and sat next to Haruka. Haruka, in a silky robe, staired into the fire. Then looked into Michirus eyes. She kissed her and Michiru returned the kiss. Haruka wraped her arms around her, looking deep into her eyes. She never wanted to be apart from her lover. She feared that jail would be her death. That's one place she did not want Michiru to follow her. Michiru wraped her arms around Harukas neck. Without thinking, she pulled her prince on top of her and never looked away from her eyes.  
  
"M...Michiru, what are you doing?" The prince said in a shaky voice.  
  
Michiru placed a finger over her lips and shook her head. Haruka was shaking she was nervous. What was she to do? Michiru on the other hand; acted perfectly calm eventhough inside, she was a wreck. Her heart was racing as was Harukas. They just stared into each others eyes. Then haruka pulled away.   
  
"M...Michiru, I ..." Haruka said softly.  
  
The young princess said nothing and looked away. She stood up feeling ashamed and embarrased about what she had just done. What was she thinking? To try something like that with Haruka, she should be in control of herself. The more she thought to herself, she didn't know what to do or say now. So, she left the room. Haruka tried to follow her, but Michiru dissappeared as soon as she exited the room. She was crying, yet again.  
  
....To be continued. 


	7. The Uranus solider they missed

Haruka sighed, she didn't know what to do. She had no idea where the princess had run off to. She sat on the bed slowly thinking back to when it happened. Why didn't she just go along with it? What made her stop? So many questions running through her head as she sat there. She had desided to wait on Michiru. The short haired prince kept looking at her watch. She couldn't stand it. After only five minutes, she got up and walked out quickly from Michirus room. She searched all over the palace, going through doors into passage ways. She then walked to a door and she froze. It was Michirus fathers room. Could she be in there? The door was always locked. She reached out and slowly turned the cold knob and pushed the door open.   
  
"Michiru?" Her name barely excaped her lips.  
  
Michiru said nothing. She was sitting on her fathers bed stairing at a picture of him. He had short blond hair like Harukas, but that was the only similarity. Michiru ran her finger tips over the picture. Sighing, she the pulls her knees to her on the bed and wraps her arms around her legs. She started to cry again her face all red and puffy. Her eyes had a glassy look from the tears. Haruka then walked over to her and wraped her arms around her, running her fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Shh, its ok Michiru." Michirus prince said softly.  
  
Michiru cried harder. She let go of her legs and wraped her arms around Haruka. Burrying her head in Harukas chest, she griped Harukas shirt and pulled down on it. Haruka just held her and rocked back and forth. She stroked Michirus hair and closed her eyes. She couldn't stand to see Michiru in pain like this. She decided to break the silence, but Michiru did it first.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I knew better than to even dare to think about touching you in such a way! I won't do it agian. If you wish, I'll never even speak to you...!" She pushed away from Haruka.   
  
She then balled up on her fathers pillow. Haruka looked down and then brushed the hair that had fallen into Michirus face away. She placed two of her finger tips under Michirus cheek that she was laying on. She pushed on her cheek making the young princess look at her. She kissed Michiru deepily and looked into her eyes. She never looked away, it was as if she was in a trance. Slowly Michiru kissed her back, but then looked away again. The tall prince made her princess look at her.  
  
"It's ok. It was my fault, I'm sorry. You're over reacting...." The blond haired prince said smiling.  
  
Michiru slowly started to calm herself. She smiled as she saw Haruka smile. Haruka sat up and Michiru sat up with her. The young prince took her hand and pulled her along to the door. They both walked out. Instead of letting go, Haruka kept pulling her. Puzzled the young women followed. The taller women pulled her princess to the garden. She heard the waves and went past the white roses and stoped at the ocean.  
  
"The ocean always calms me." Michiru said looking back to her lover.  
  
"I know, it's why I brought you here. The ocean can do for you what I can not. Not physically or mentally but spiritually." Haruka looked down.   
  
"That is not true! I'd destroy my ocean for you. I would do any thing for you!" She said in a stern but careing voice. Haruka looked surprised, but she smiled.   
  
"And I'd give up my wind and sky for you." Michiru's loving prince said.  
  
Haruka and Michiru stayed there for hours just to be with each other. When they heard the queen call for them, they snuck out of the middle of the garden and walked to her. The queen was glad they were safe and told them to come inside. Haruka followed Michiru towards the palace. On the way inside, while they were still outside, an assassin from the planet uranus was there. Unknown to the couple, he watched them. He had his bow and arrow with him. He placed the string on the bow. After putting posion on the tip of the arrow, he drew the string and arrow back. He let the arrow fly, it hit Michiru in her chest close to her heart. She froze and fell to her knees. Haruka caught her. In shock and horror, Haruka pulled the arrow out. She saw the blood gushing from Michirus body. She palced her hand over the wound to try and make it stop bleeding, but it wouldn't. She picked Michiru up and ran with her to the hospital. The doctors went to work on her and stoped the bleeding. Michiru had to b watched closely. It had been a few days and Haruka never slept. She was getting sleepy and needed to rest.   
  
end of this chapter 


	8. Haruka's Dream

Haruka looked down feeling bad about what had happened. She walked to the window and then back to her seat and sat down. She closed her eyes thinking about when she was little, and how she would visit the moon. This was long before Queen Serenity had a daughter. The queen was always so kind and gentle with her. She remember the queen would always tell her her that destiny would be great. She smiled, but then thought about michiru and became serious.   
  
"I am the goddess of the wind and sky. If my destony is so great; if I'm suspose to conquor the challenges ahead, why can't I even protect Michiru?" The young prince said staring at her sky.  
  
She stood and looked around thinking to herself. "This can't be right." She looked down at her body. It was smaller, she ran to a mirror and looked at her reflection. She was eight again, but she was still in Michirus room. She then looked at the tree and quickly climbed down it and ran. The cold wind hit her face and she smiled. There was nothing better than the wind. She closed her eyes, it always helped her get in touch with her wind. By the time she ran into the garden she stoped. The wind carried the sound of waves to her. She could smell the water. She looked around, there was no ocean! She backed up against one of the walls of flowers. It was like a maze, it was easy to get lost. She fell back, as she did she caught a glimps of white. There had been no white in the garden before. She then hit the ground, her eyes were closed. When she opened them, she was in a part of the garden she had never been in before. There was an ocean that went on for miles and miles. She gazed at it. It was an amazing sight. She then heard foot steps and quickly looked around. There was no place to hide. She ran into the water as fast as she could and went under. Michiru as a child of six stared out at her ocean. The waves where usually calm and small, but this time they were large and filled with rage. Michiru could not understand what her ocean was trying to tell her.  
  
"Is....that a goddess? She's beautiful." The young child in the water said.  
  
"What is wrong? Why are you upset?" The young Ocean Goddess said.  
  
Haruka, realised she needed to leave quickly. She swam through the cold water away from Michiru to side of the garden she had stumbled from. She looked at her "Goddess" again. She got out of the water and ran. Still looking at the young michiru for the last time, she ran smack into the wall of flowers and fell foward. Her nose was bleeding. She stood up and ran. She turned around. That was funny, she didn't see an ocean or a hole in the wall, or any thing! She didn't stay to try and figure it out. She didn't want to get caught, but she had to come back. She wanted to see this girl agian, to touch her, hold her, and more importantly protect her like a prince would. She wanted to be her prince. Her mind was made up, no matter what it took she would win this young childs love. Of course it was really only a crush because Haruka was so small, but to her it was destined love! Haruka disappeared through a portal back home. Pluto always did give her the best of birthday gifts. Michiru now smiled, as her ocean was calm. The intruder had left it. Michiru heard her mother calling and like the good girl she was, she ran out of the middle of the garden where her ocean lay to her mother.  
  
"Mama, mama!" Michiru said in a excited voice.  
  
"Yes my angel." Her mother replied.  
  
"The ocean was upset! But guess what. I made it calm again, see I'm ready for the specal training you promised!" The young princess said happily.  
  
"Not yet my dear. It was not you who calmed it, but something else." Her mother said in a confused tone. She knew something had disturbed it, but what?  
  
"But mama. I really am ready." The childs voice was laced with disapointment. She looked at her mother with sad puppy eyes.  
  
"Not yet my child, but soon." The gentle women said to her daughter.  
  
"Oh, alright." The sweet princess said to her mother.  
  
The childs mother patted her head and sent her off to bed. It was her bed time. In fact, it was past it. The clock was going on 10:00 p.m. Michiru ran off to her room. She took her bath, brushed her teeth, and got into her nightie. She got on her knees and prayed to the Queen Serenity, asking her to help her have the strength to calm her ocean and get her training. She had almost forgot to ask her to send her prince to her but didn't. Michiru then crawled into bed and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep. Her mother had watched her to make sure she went to sleep. She smiled seeing her child go to sleep. She closed the door and looked out the window. Placing her hand on the windowsil, she looked toward the sky.  
  
"Could it have been the ruler of the wind and sky that Pluto said would be promised to my daughter?" The queen said in a whisper.  
  
"Haruka, Haruka." A gentle voice said. It was Michiru's mother.  
  
"Huh?" Haruka managed to get out.  
  
"Why don't you sleep? She hasn't woken yet. I doubt she will for a few more days." Michiru's mother said worried  
  
"It was a dream? No, a memory." Said the prince silently.  
  
"What?" The queen asked softly.  
  
end of this chapter 


End file.
